Una Cenicienta en Apuros
by Yelitza Luna CM
Summary: Su plan para salvar a su hermano dejó a Bella con un cadáver en las manos, un asesino en los talones y ningún lugar al que huir, excepto los brazos de Edward Cullen. En cuanto vio a aquel guapísimo hombre en el salón lleno de gente, Bella supo que había encontrado un refugio. Y cuando el reloj dio las doce, Bella le dio un beso en los labios y escapó... Summary Adentro
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece los personajes son de SM y la historia de Dani Sinclair  
**_

* * *

_**Argumento:**__**  
**_

Se encontraba inmersa en un juego peligroso del que sólo él podría protegerla…

Su plan para salvar a su hermano dejó a Isabella Swan con un cadáver un las manos, un asesino en los talones y ningún lugar al que huir, excepto los brazos de Edward Cullen. En cuanto vio a aquel guapísimo hombre en el salón lleno de gente, Isabella supo que había encontrado un refugio. Y cuando el reloj dio las doce, Isabella le dio un beso en los labios y escapó pensando que no volvería a verlo jamás.

Pero se equivocaba.

El sabor de su boca se le había quedado grabado en la memoria Edward no iba a permitir que su misteriosa cenicienta se escondiera, pero tendría que convencerla de que podía confiar en él.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

— ¿Bells?—

Isabella Swan agarró el teléfono con más fuerza y pulsó el botón que apagaba el sonido de la tele.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Qué te pasa?—Su hermano suspiró.

—Estoy en un lío. Necesito un favor. —

Jasper, siete años mayor que ella, jamás le había pedido nada parecido.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —

— ¿Tus mañas están muy oxidadas? —

Melanie sintió la boca seca. Sabía por la voz de él que tenía problemas, pero aquello…

— ¿Tienen que estar muy ágiles? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Esta noche hay una fiesta de Nochevieja en la suite Hospitalidad del hotel

Rorhem, en el centro.

A la joven se le contrajo el estómago. Su hermano expulsaba las palabras como si le doliera el esfuerzo.

— James Boswell le pasará un DVD a alguien en esa fiesta y necesito que tú se lo robes antes.

Melanie tragó aire con fuerza.

—Boswell es el hombre de _CAL _que iba a comprar tu programa. —

—Sí. Decidió que era mejor robarlo —la respiración de su hermano era laboriosa.

—Estás herido —dijo ella.

Él no hizo caso.

—Un metro noventa, ciento diez kilos…, rubio, nariz muy afilada.

Su voz se desvanecía rápidamente y a ella se le encogió el estómago de miedo.

—Te conseguiré el DVD —dijo—. Te lo llevaré.

— ¡No! —Exclamó él con fuerza—. No estaré allí —añadió con más calma—.

Tengo que ir a un sitio.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —

—No te preocupes por eso.

¿Preocuparse? Tenía un miedo mortal.

—Si se te ocurre morirte, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Él consiguió soltar una risita débil que terminó en tos.

—De eso nada, pequeña.

No pensaba decírselo. Un sinfín de posibilidades horribles cruzó por su mente, pero intentó mantener la voz firme y concentrarse en lo que le pedía.

— ¿Cómo voy a reconocer el DVD? ¿Lleva una etiqueta? —

—Puede que ahora sí —Gary hizo una pausa.

Su voz sonaba peor con cada respiración.

—Da igual. Si lleva más de uno encima, me llevaré la colección —prometió ella.

—Ten cuidado, le gustan las navajas. —

— ¡Jasper! —

—Consígueme el programa, pequeña, es la única copia que hice, aunque, por supuesto, ese bastardo ya tendrá más. —

— ¿No hiciste copia de seguridad? —preguntó ella.

Jasper llevaba más de un año con aquel programa. Isabella sólo sabía que se trataba de un sistema de seguridad de algún tipo con el que estaba muy entusiasmado.

—Puedo recrearlo, Bells, ésa no es la cuestión. —

—Vale, no importa. Te conseguiré el programa, pero me debes una. —

—Ten cuidado. Boswell está dispuesto a matar por él. Y yo no quiero ser hijo único. —

Isabella sintió el corazón en la boca, pero mantuvo un tono de voz ligero para no dejarle ver su miedo.

—No te preocupes, ese hombre no sentirá nada. —

* * *

**Okey es un prólogo un poco pequeño, pero era un libro que quería adaptar se llama tal y como dice el titulo y es de Dani Sinclair**

**OJO: Actualizare cuando pueda... para el fic Guerra de Bromas pues ya vere cuando lo actualizo ya que soy pésima para las bromas pero ya que... espero y les guste y dejen reviews**

**Besos Yeli**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece los personajes son de SM y la historia de Dani Sinclair**_

* * *

**_Argumento:_**

Se encontraba inmersa en un juego peligroso del que sólo él podría protegerla…

Su plan para salvar a su hermano dejó a Isabella Swan con un cadáver un las manos, un asesino en los talones y ningún lugar al que huir, excepto los brazos de Edward Cullen. En cuanto vio a aquel guapísimo hombre en el salón lleno de gente, Isabella supo que había encontrado un refugio. Y cuando el reloj dio las doce, Isabella le dio un beso en los labios y escapó pensando que no volvería a verlo jamás.

Pero se equivocaba.

El sabor de su boca se le había quedado grabado en la memoria Edward no iba a permitir que su misteriosa cenicienta se escondiera, pero tendría que convencerla de que podía confiar en él.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

A Bella no le gustaba nada que sus palabras resultaran ser proféticas. Cuando encontró a James Boswell, él ya no podía sentir nada. Ahora apretaba en la mano la tarjeta de plástico y las llaves que le había quitado de la cartera un instante antes de que la descubrieran registrando los bolsillos del muerto. Siguió reprimiendo las náuseas y se detuvo para orientarse. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para vomitar.

Miró la multitud de abajo desde la galería y sus ojos se posaron en una figura imponente y alta ataviada con un esmoquin inmaculado. El desconocido se movía con gracia entre los ocupantes de la habitación y saludaba a veces con la cabeza, pero sin detenerse a hablar con nadie. Su paso lo llevaba hacia la salida del extremo alejado del salón de baile. Perfecto.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras con la vista fija en él, lo vio pellizcarse el puente de la nariz como si le doliera la cabeza, cosa muy comprensible en aquella situación. Seguía su camino con un empeño que hacía que la gente se apartara instintivamente a su paso. No era un buen objetivo, era demasiado despierto para eso. Pero Bella estaba desesperada y sólo su tamaño podía ofrecer un buen escudo.

Tendría que servir; todos los demás parecían estar acompañados. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Todavía no se veía a nadie. Se lanzó entre la gente procurando no perderlo de vista. Sus tacones de aguja no le añadían mucha altura. Por suerte, el desconocido era tan alto que su pelo cobrizo y desordenado seguía siendo visible.

Otra mirada por encima del hombro le confirmó lo peor. Alguien había adivinado adónde había ido. Un hombre alto vestido de esmoquin apareció en la galería, cerca de la entrada que había usado ella.

No estaba solo.

Bella reprimió un gemido de desmayo. Aquello no era nada bueno. El hombre movió el brazo con gesto imperioso y dos guardias de seguridad se metieron entre la multitud. La buscaban a ella.

Sintió la garganta seca. La adrenalina hizo que le latiera el pulso con fuerza.

Bendijo ahora su estatura más o menos pequeña y se escondió detrás de una pareja que bloqueaba el pasillo. Charlaban en una mesa llena de personas que reían. Bella sonrió como pudo y rodeó a la pareja, consciente de las miradas de curiosidad de algunos de los que estaban sentados.

Siguió avanzando, maldiciendo el vestido brillante que llevaba. Después de la llamada de Jasper, sus opciones habían sido muy limitadas y el vestido prestado había cumplido el objetivo de dejarla entrar sin preguntas en la fiesta privada, mezclada con un grupo ruidoso de invitados. Entonces el vestido había sido una suerte, pero ahora, por desgracia, la mayoría de las mujeres habían elegido vestir de negro, lo que implicaba que alguno de los hombres que la buscaban no tardaría en divisar la prenda verde brillante, pero si conseguía llegar hasta el desconocido alto, tenía una posibilidad de escapar.

Edward Cullen tamborileaba irritado con los dedos mientras esperaba los abrigos. Su dolor de cabeza crecía en proporción directa al ruido. La niebla azulada del humo de los cigarrillos añadía una capa más a su incomodidad. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. En cuanto su acompañante saliera de la pista de baile se marcharían.

Ese tipo de fiestas eran del gusto de Tanya, no del suyo. Ver y dejarse ver era importante en una carrera de modelo y Tanya disfrutaba de cada momento. A Edward, en cambio, nunca le habían gustado las multitudes, pero había prometido llevarla esa noche y lo había hecho, aunque en su opinión había formas mejores de empezar el año.

Por desgracia, Tanya probablemente no querría pasar las primeras horas del año en la cama cuando podía estar bailando, bebiendo y posando para que la admiraran. Convencerla de que se marchara seguramente le costaría una fortuna en alguna joya que le hubiera llamado la atención, pero no le importaba. Quería irse a casa.

La joven que se ocupaba del guardarropa dejó a un lado el libro de texto que estudiaba y volvió enseguida con su abrigo negro y el de piel de marta que había regalado a Tanya por Navidad.

Edward se frotó la sien con furia, sacó la cartera y dio una propina generosa a la joven del mostrador. Una persona capaz de estudiar anatomía en aquel lugar merecía toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. El rostro de ella se iluminó de gratitud al ver el billete.

Edward se puso el abrigo y tomó el de Tanya. Admitió para sí que la prenda había sido una buena adquisición. Tanya estaba exquisita con ella, sobre todo cuando no llevaba nada más. Aunque, por otra parte, Tanya estaba fantástica con casi todo, y mucho más sin nada. Era su cualidad más atractiva.

Se volvió y estuvo a punto de chocar con una joven bajita que se había colocado delante.

— ¡Querido! Gracias. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Le quitó el abrigo de marta con un movimiento rápido y desapareció dentro de él. Edward sólo tuvo un instante para fijarse en la prenda verde brillante que pasaba por vestido y en su figura provocativa antes de que ambas cosas quedaran totalmente ocultas por el abrigo.

— ¿Qué narices se cree que hace?

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Su mirada registraba la multitud a sus espaldas. Él levantó la cabeza para ver qué había provocado el miedo que oscurecía los ojos marrones de ella. Seguía mirando cuando ella se volvió a él y se puso de puntillas. Le agarró la cara y la bajó hasta que quedó a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

—Por favor, ayúdeme.

O por lo menos, eso le pareció que decía. Luego lo besó en los labios con suavidad, lo abrazó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de él. El beso inesperado era desesperado y los labios de ella se movían en su boca con nerviosismo, casi con frenesí. La sorpresa e irritación de él disminuyeron con el impacto. Los labios de ella eran increíblemente suaves.

La sensación cálida y aterciopelada le provocó una reacción instantánea e insospechada. Tomó el control del beso sin que mediara una decisión consciente. Movió la boca en la de ella despacio, con una exigencia gentil pero insistente. Ella abrió los labios con sorpresa y Edward le deslizó una mano debajo del pelo largo sedoso y profundizó el beso. Ella se quedó inmóvil.

Su intención había sido escandalizarla, pero se encontró extrañamente reacio a soltarla. Se permitió otro momento para repasar la línea de sus labios con la lengua y ella abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué hace?

Sus palabras sonaban más confusas que enfadadas.

— Ninguna mujer ha tenido que preguntarme nunca eso.

Ella dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—No sabía que alguien tan experto necesitara que le acariciaran el ego —comentó.

Edward enarcó las cejas, divertido.

—Ah, la experiencia es la madre de la ciencia.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado.

—Ajá. Si encuentra el modo de comercializar toda esa práctica, puede ser rico algún día.

Edward quería decirle que ya era rico y no tenía nada que ver con su destreza para besar, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Antes de que se le ocurriera una respuesta, un borracho chocó contra ellos y Edward la abrazó para sostenerla. El borracho murmuró una disculpa y siguió su marcha. La joven miró a Edward y éste la soltó.

Ella retrocedió un paso y sus ojos miraron la multitud antes de posarse de nuevo en él.

—Tengo que irme. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿cree que podría acompañarme fuera?

Entonces notó que estaba asustada. Lo controlaba bien, pero el miedo se leía en su cara. Miró de nuevo la multitud. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Edward, curioso, resistió el impulso de seguir su mirada.

— ¿Podemos darnos prisa? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

Él se colocó a su lado.

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

—Gracias. Le daré el abrigo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

¿Quién era esa joven y qué hacía allí?

La tomó con firmeza por el codo y echó a andar con ella hacia la salida. La música seguía tocando y Tanya probablemente no lo echaría de menos los pocos minutos que tardaría en acompañar a aquella mujer hasta el vestíbulo. Era un poco más pequeña que Tanya y el abrigo casi arrastraba por el suelo.

Tenía que avanzar con cuidado para no pisarlo, pero no le quedaba ridículo. Su pelo chocolate-rojizo iba apartado de la cara y caía en cascadas por la espalda, pero se habían soltado varios mechones, que le daban un aire desordenado encantador. El pelo lo sujetaba un pasador verde y barato de plástico. Aquella mujer no encajaba allí. ¿Qué hacía en una fiesta llena de ricachones? Se suponía que la seguridad del hotel era buena, aunque Edward no había quedado muy impresionado con lo que había visto. Había notado varios modos de que una persona pudiera colarse sin ser detectada. Evidentemente, aquella mujer había usado uno de ellos.

A menos que estuviera allí como acompañante de pago.

Descubrió que no le gustaba la idea, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Era por el vestido, claro. Muy atrevido, muy brillante… muy barato.

Nadie los detuvo al salir del salón. Al parecer, nadie les prestaba la menor atención. Su acompañante, sin embargo, no dejaba de lanzar miradas ansiosas a su alrededor. Su agitación resultaba ahora más palpable y Edward se puso alerta.

Percibía que se reprimía para no echar a correr.

—No pierda la calma —le aconsejó—. No nos mira nadie.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él tuvo la impresión de que había olvidado su presencia. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorara nadie, y menos una mujer a la que acababa de besar. Ella le había pedido ayuda y lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar cierta gratitud.

—Los ascensores no —dijo ella con impaciencia; se apartó de la gente que esperaba delante de las puertas.

Edward prefería también las escaleras, aunque seguramente no por la misma razón. Cuando empezaban a bajar, ella levantó el rostro y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Edward inhaló con fuerza. No era una belleza, no al estilo de Tanya. Su rostro era muy estrecho, la barbilla casi redonda y sus increíbles ojos cafés, demasiado anchos, daban una expresión de curiosidad a su cara. Pero su sonrisa lo cambiaba todo. Un hombre podía ignorar muchos defectos con tal de ver una sonrisa así.

—De nada.

También tenía una piel maravillosa. Tanya pasaba muchas horas delante del espejo intentando conseguir el brillo sano y natural que emanaba de aquella mujer. Edward estaba dispuesto a apostar la mitad de su considerable fortuna a que sólo llevaba pintalabios y raya en los ojos.

Como la observaba con atención, vio la pequeña línea blanca en la raíz del pelo. Una cicatriz pequeña, pero que se parecía mucho a una que tenía él. Apretó los labios al recordar la causa de la suya y se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho ella.

—No todos los días tiene uno oportunidad de hacer de caballero andante con una dama en apuros —dijo.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba el papel, pero no podía evitar preguntarse de qué, o de quién, la estaría rescatando.

—Lo hace muy bien —le aseguró ella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

— Claro que sí.

Era evidente que no pensaba decírselo ni explicarle aquella huida desesperada. Edward le miró la mano derecha, ya que la otra estaba inmersa en los pliegues del abrigo, que sujetaba con fuerza. No llevaba más joyas que unos pendientes baratos de cristal. Se preguntó de nuevo qué haría allí. Las entradas a la fiesta eran caras. ¿Sería una acompañante de pago?

No le gustaba la idea, pero no conseguía desecharla.

— ¿Corro el peligro de que me ataque un marido enfadado? —preguntó.

Los labios de ella se curvaron con humor.

— ¿Preocupado?

—No especialmente —repuso él ofendido—. Sólo curioso.

Ella lo recompensó con otra sonrisa.

—No hay marido.

Cuando llegaron al rellano del segundo piso, se dijo que la situación de ella no era asunto suyo. No quería ni necesitaba mezclarse en su problema, pero la negativa a hablar de ella resultaba irritante. La vio tropezar y la sujetó con firmeza.

—Se va a romper el cuello con esos zapatos —le advirtió, mirando los tacones de aguja.

Ella sonrió.

—Puede que tenga razón. Desde luego, pinchan como demonios.

Él reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no se los quita?

—Se me enfriarían los pies —contestó ella pragmática—. Además, pisaría el abrigo. Su chica debe de ser gigante.

Edward apretó los labios a la mención de Tanya. Si volvía a la mesa y no lo encontraba, se enfadaría. Pero, por otra parte, no le faltarían hombres dispuestos a llevarla de nuevo a la pista.

—Al contrario —dijo—. Tanya tiene la estatura perfecta para una modelo.

—Ah, eso lo explica.

— ¿Qué explica? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

Ella le lanzó otra de aquellas sonrisas capaces de desarmar a cualquiera y movió la cabeza sin contestar.

—Usted no estaba invitada, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con humor.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?, ¿por la falta de diamantes?

—Entre otras cosas.

—A lo mejor todo ese brillo me resulta exagerado.

—Usted es mujer —declaró él—. No pretenda ser tan cínica.

—Machista. No se me ocurriría. Ya ha perfeccionado usted ese papel.

Edward la miró sorprendido. No quería admitirlo, pero ella lo fascinaba.

—Espero que su chica y usted no tuvieran mucha prisa por marcharse. No me gustaría haberle retrasado.

—No. El apartamento de Tanya no está lejos de aquí.

—Eso está bien. Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada. La llevaré a casa en mi coche.

No hubiera podido decir quién se quedó más sorprendido, si la mujer o él. Tanya seguramente estaría ya furiosa. O quizá bailaba todavía con alguna de sus muchas conquistas. Después de todo, habían ido con un grupo grande de conocidos.

Aun así, no podía marcharse y dejarla allí. Tenía que volver a buscarla. Primero pediría su coche al mozo para que la mujer misteriosa pudiera esperar dentro sana y salva. Tanya se pondría furiosa, sí, pero incluso ella entendería que no podían dejarla a esa hora de la noche. Y si el abrigo de la joven estaba todavía arriba, lo recogería de camino.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que pensaba, llegaron al vestíbulo y la mujer se quitó el abrigo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso casto en la barbilla.

De nuevo lo pilló por sorpresa. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que lo sorprendieran. Generalmente, las cosas salían como las planeaba. Cuando ella se apartó, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba perfume ni olores artificiales, sólo la fragancia de su piel.

—Gracias de nuevo, héroe. No soy lo que cree que soy, pero necesitaba ayuda. Feliz Año Nuevo.

— ¡Espere!

Pero ella no esperó. Soltó el abrigo y se volvió. Edward recogió automáticamente el abrigo antes de que llegara al suelo. Ella se alejaba deprisa, con los zapatos golpeando con fuerza el suelo de mármol.

Edward tenía intención de seguirla, pero se quedó mirando sorprendido el vestido verde, donde el cuello alto de mandarín y las mangas largas eran la única concesión a la modestia. El agujero del frente estaba tan bajo que ella parecía correr un peligro inminente.

Y estaba bien construida para el peligro. A pesar de su estatura, tenía una figura exuberante. El corpiño del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo como una piel verde brillante y caía luego desde la cintura hacia las piernas esbeltas y bien formadas. Daba la impresión de que no llevaba nada debajo, ya que, por detrás, faltaba la tela hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

A Edward le irritó comprobar que estaba excitado. Reprimió el impulso de correr tras ella y exigirle respuestas. Aquella mujer era una masa de contradicciones.

Su sonrisa dulce e inocente no se correspondía con aquel vestido.

Pero el cuerpo sí.

Murmuró un juramento y se llevó una mano a la sien. Mientras estaba con ella había conseguido olvidar el dolor de cabeza, pero ahora volvía con furia. Más allá del cristal de las ventanas del vestíbulo, flotaba la nieve en el viento. No sólo nevaba, sino que lo hacía con fuerza. Y él no podía evitar pensar en la piel desnuda de ella.

Murmuró otro juramento y salió en su persecución. Llegó a las puertas dobles de cristal justo a tiempo de ver al botones cerrar la puerta de un taxi.

Se detuvo. El taxi tendría calefacción y ella no se congelaría. Movió la cabeza y volvió de nuevo hacia las escaleras. No sabía por qué estaba enfadado ni por qué su marcha lo decepcionaba de aquel modo. Daba igual de quién huyera. Él tenía sus propios problemas, uno de los cuales era conseguir que Tanya aceptara dejar la fiesta antes de medianoche para poder ir a descansar a casa.

Mientras subía las escaleras, intentaba apartar a la desconocida de sus pensamientos. Tendría que arreglárselas sola y acababa de demostrar que eso se le daba muy bien; no había, pues, motivo para preocuparse por ella. Pero no pudo evitar comparar ese rato con ella con los cuentos de hadas que tanto gustaban a su hermana de pequeña.

Así debía ser como se sentía el príncipe cuando el reloj daba las doce. Y aunque

Edward no se consideraba precisamente un príncipe, pensó que allí sólo faltaba el zapato de cristal.

* * *

**Bueno les he traido el Capitulo 1... quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios y a aquellos que le dieron favoritos *Se seca una lagrima del ojo* es grandioso**

**Pero pasando a otros temas tal vez no actualize tan raaaapido soy una chica que tiene que prepararse para un examen global de quimica (Malditas leyes) asi que desenme suerte**

**Besos Yeli**

**PD: DEjen un mensajito diciendo si les gusto, si apesto para esto o simplemente no meresco vivir...**

**PD2: LAs quiero asi que chao**

**PD3:¿bexhos mhuy grhandhioshooos°!**


End file.
